Ultras' Bizarre Adventure Gaiden: The Shiny Fancy Alti WOAH Crisis
This page contains the full roleplay of Ultras' Bizarre Adventure Gaiden: The Shiny Fancy Alti WOAH Crisis, the fifth gaiden in the Ultras' Bizarre Adventure series. Summary Prologue The group had just finished battling a massive army of Saltmons when they decided to take a break from their usual adventures. They were talking in a restaurant and meeting Lightning's parents when all the sudden a portal sucked them all into an odd dimension, greeted by Shiny Fancy Alti WOAH King. Immediately everyone burst out into laughter upon seeing the kaiju, to its dismay. SFAWK summoned a group of monsters, among them was AltiAltiGudon, only for them all to be defeated with ease. Into the Shiny Fancy Alti WOAHverse SFAWK soon unleashed Fancy AltiGhido who was defeated with relative ease as well, however before it could go down, Fancy AltiGhido managed to fire a special beam that caused several strange effects, from swapping personalities to weakening others. After getting used to the changes, Shiny Alien WOAH and Fancy WOAHlactron emerged from a portal and engaged in combat with the Ultras. SSZ obliterated them both, to an enraged (altered personality) Tetra's surprised who wanted nothing but to fight. The two monsters eventually reformed only to be defeated later. The Shiny Fancy Alti WOAHverse proved to be a rather strange place, as even SSZ was incapable of getting anyone out of there, after making their way through more strange atrocities, Tetra decided that enough was enough and literally tore space-time apart and letting everyone escape into the Land of Parodies, to everyone's shock, including Neo Xenon. The Shiny Fancy Alti WOAH Army Shiny Fancy Alti WOAH King was not done with the group however, he summoned the Shiny Fancy Alti WOAH Army alongside his generals to take on the group. When a friendly Alien Tilt helped everyone become normal again, the fight began. hordes of monsters and aliens fought against the Ultras alongside their respective rivals until eventually they overpowered the strange forces, forcing the generals into submission and Shiny Fancy Alti WOAH King was finally defeated by Neo Xenon after Junior stripped him of his powers. With that, everyone returned to their homes. Epilogue When the generals returned to their hideout, their employer had finally revealed himself, it was no other than Dao himself, now having possessed Sadfish. Ultraman Onyx laughed and decided to leave the area, having decided that "some fake Pokemon" wasn't going to boss him around. Roleplay Ultras' Bizarre Adventure Gaiden: The Shiny Fancy Alti WOAH Crisis IN A MYSTERIOUS DIMENSION ???: At last! It is time to me to make my move. Those Ultraman think they have seen true evil? HAH! They haven't seen squat! WOAHWOAHWOAHWOAHWOAHWOAH We cut to the group. OOF King: OOF! One Kick Leo Serious Kicks OOF King One Kick Leo: That's him dealt with... Contentman appears One Kick Leo: Oh! Uh, hi! I'm... I'm actually probably less powerful than Shining Shining Zero! Contentman: I don't care. Go. *teleports One Kick Leo away so he cannot kill all the villains and disrupt the plot* So anyways the heroes are sitting in a restaurant at the Land of Parodies because we totally haven't used this premise before Legacy: Man, killing that army of Saltmons was hard work! Really works up an appetite. Maga-Saltmons: Fool. We cannot be killed. It says so on our page. Shining Shining Zero kills Maga-Saltmons with plot. Hentai: It's so nice to kick back and relax sometimes. Shining Shining Zero: For you maybe, I could fight those things all day. Not that I would, it'd be boring as hell. Meta Kit pokes Legacy, earning a glare from Contentman. Meta Kit: Oh... Uh... I left the sink running. *runs away at the speed of infinity* Legacy: Why do so many self inserts go here? Meta Cdr: No idea - Oh. *teleports off somewhere* Hentai: Must serve good food here, I guess? Legacy: I guess so. Uria is watching the group with a mysterious intent. Flame sees him, and Snowy stares over at him. Flame: Hey dude! Uria: What? Oh hi Flame Flame: Dude, come sit with us! Uria: OK, dude! *sits with them* Hentai: So~, Legacy... Got anything planned? Legacy: Today? Nah, not really. Hentai: *looks hurt* You're certain? Legacy: Uhhhhhhh..... Hentai: Nothing... important you might be forgetting? SSZ (Telepathically): Smooth one dude. Legacy: It's........our anniversary? Hentai: YES! Prime: Huh Legacy: OOOOOOHH Hentai: I can't believe you completely forget! Legacy: Shit. Sorry, I'm not used to this relationship thing... SSZ: Real smooth... Prime and Zeperion are eating food. Snowy is across the table from them. Snowy: Never thought there'd be another couple in your group. Speaking of which... I was about to ask the same thing, Z? You know... the one about whether you have anything planned... Zeperion: Maybe... Snowy takes another spoonful of pasta Suddenly a Travel Sphere drives up. Lightning and two other Ultras get out Lightning: There they are! Uria: Hi Lightning! Lightning: YOU'RE UNDER ARREST! Just kidding. Tetra: Are these the people? Lightning: Eeyup! *turns to the group* I'd like you guys to meet my parents. Tetra: The mistress of the amazing mind. Ultrawoman Tetra. Magnus: The shredding iron fist! Ultraman Magnus! Prime and Zeperion: Hi. Legacy: Huh. Oh yeah, Hentai, when do I get to meet your parents? ??? and OOF King, who was revived by plot, watch the group from a portal. ???: WOAH! Things are certainly heating up between those two! OOF King: OOF! They're not the only ones packing. ???: Perhaps it's time to put my master plan into motion. OOF King: Good idea. SSZ: I can't deal with that right now! Get it? Legacy: ....yes A strange tear opens above the group. Sect: I KNEW IT! I KNEW SOMETHING WOULD HAPPEN! Uria: Oh look a portal. Lightning: WHAT? WE JUST GOT HERE! Snowy: I didn't. Legacy: Is that why you were staring out the window? Sect: Yes, I was keeping lookout while you lot enjoyed yourselves. If I had to guess, you and Flame thought I was being emo. Either way, you're welcome. Everyone begins to be drawn into the portal. Uria: Ohno Flame: aaawwwww sshhiittt nooottt aaggaaaiinnn Legacy: Dammmmmitttt Magnus and Tetra protect their son. Prime and Zeperion grab onto eachother. Snowy grabs Zeperion as well Snowy: NO FAIR! I DIDN'T EVEN GET TO FINISH MY PASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.......! They get pulled in so yeah SSZ: *Sigh*. Might as well... SSZ enters the portal of his own will as it does have not have the force to drag him in. The Ultras are spat out in a strange place. Legacy: Where the hell are we? SSZ: I swear to Detton if it's the damn Altiverse... Hentai: Where... is this? Lightning: It's the damn Altiverse. Wait, how would I know that? I've never even been there! Although I do know the final battle with that crazy two-headed plot-hijacker was in the Altiverse. I missed it... The dimension resembles the Altiverse, although far more distorted and bizarre, reeking of Anathium. Legacy: Why does it feel...worse than the Altiverse Lightning: Because it's also ahiny. Snowy gets Pridesm flashbacks Sect: I agree, I want to get out of this hellhole. Uria: I feel fine. Mechagodzilla Mk-2 appears along with Ultraman Nerf. MG Mk-2: Hey guys Prime: Hey, where's Plasma? MG Mk-2: I don't know. Prime: If you find him, tell me. MG Mk-2: Okay. Lightning: Plasma hasn't even been in these crazy adventures... eh? ???: Welcome, gathered guests, to my malicious abode! Magnus: Who would you be? Tetra uses her psychic powers to read ???'s mind. She hears "WOAH". Flame: Is it that evil Bullmark Eleking? SSZ: Impossible! I thought we wasted his ass! Sect: They've come back before... ???: I have brought you here, heroes, so that you may gaze upon the face of your destruction! Legacy, Sect, Flame and SSZ begin laughing Legacy: HAHHAHA...THIS GUY.... SZZ: BAWAHAHHAHAHA!! HE.....HE....SERIOUSLY THINKS HE CAN BEAT US... Lightning: We've dealt with worse than whatever you are. The figure reveals themselves to be an AltiRedKing wearing a shiny suit and top hat, sporting a pair of Aegis and a WOAH head. ???: I am... SHINY FANCY ALTI WOAH KING! The heroes gaze upon their foe. Team Legacy and SSZ laugh harder. Uria starts laughing with them. Flame: IT'S JUST ANOTHER WOAH KING? HAHAHAHAHA!!! Uria: LOL SSZ: HIS NAME MAKES MINE LOOK SHORT!!! HAHAHAH SFAWK: And I am your ultimate foe! MG Mk-2: Wut Snowy: Wait.... YOU'RE THE AUGMENTED? EVERYONE: BWAAHAHAHHAHAHAHA! Everyone laughs harder at Snowy's joke, to the point that Nerf vomits up his internal organs and dies, but SSZ revives him. SFAWK: Silence! Behold my power! Go, AltiAltiGudon! A strange AltiGudon appears. Prime: AltiAlti? MG Mk-2 rolls his eyes Legacy: -_- ANOTHER damn AltiGudon? SFAWK: Show these fools my mighty power! *teleports away* Legacy cracks his knuckles. Legacy to Hentai: Honey, I'll handle this stupid Kaiju. You can sit back and relax. MG Mk-2: This is gonna be fun AltiAltiGudon looks at Legacy with its pathetic face. Legacy immediately blasts the Gudon in the face with his beam. Suddenly, AltiAltiGudon also gets a mallet in the back of the head. ???: Take that! An ultra who looks like a rip-off Ultraman King has appeared. Prime and Zeperion: Prince? Ultraman Prince: Hi guys! MG Mk-2: CHARGE!!!!!!!!!!!!! *charges at AltiAltiGudon* Lightning, Magnus and Tetra: FAMILY RAY! MG Mk-2 blasts AltiAltiGudon with his Mega Buster, while AltiAltiGudon launches its blades, swinging them around like Kratos. Lightning: How did it survive that many beams? SSZ blasts AltiAltiGudon with a Shining Shining Emerium Slash, and it dissolves into sludge. MG Mk-2: Ewww Hentai: How strange... Legacy: Indeed Prince throws a crescent beam at AltiAltiGudon's remains, cutting the sludge pile in half. Somehow, the two pieces of sludge reform into two AltiGudons. MG Mk-2: Great... SSZ destroys both with his Sluggers Tetra: So... it's Kaiser AltiGudon? SSZ: No, it's Dead AltiGudon. Tetra: I meant how two of them merged. SSZ shrugs SFAWK: HAH! They think that's all I have? How about this? Tetra: You know I can read your mind, right? Fancy AltiGhido appears. MG Mk-2 cracks his knuckles Legacy: Oh joy, AltiGhido again.... Fancy AltiGhido: May I take your coats? MG Mk-2 separates into The Garuda, The Naga, and The Gundalva. The Garuda flies around Fancy AltiGhido and shoots him, the Naga fires its maser, and the Gundalva shoots Fancy AltiGhido in the face. The Vehicles then recombine. Fancy AltiGhido fires Gravity Beams at the group, but Lightning absorbs them. Then Ultraman Average appears out of a portal. Average: I shall stop this villain! *fires his Specium Ray at the Kaiju* The beam sparks against Fancy AltiGhido's chest. Average: Well that didn't work... Time to use my upgraded form! *begins transforming into Above Average* Fancy AltiGhido: I do not approve of such violent behaviour. *begins charging the Guardian's Hope* Nerf: Average, look out! Average: Huh? Lightning: Mom! Dad! Incoming! The blast fires, hitting Hentai, Average, Tetra and Magnus. MG MK-2 flies into the air, dodging it. Magnus and Tetra fall over. Lightning: MOM! DAD! Average: *suddenly ceases to glow, and becomes red in color* What the?? Nerf: AVERAGE! *runs over to his comrade* Hentai: O-oh... I feel weird... Snowy: 0_o Average: No kidding! I feel....even more average somehow... Nerf: Average....you're....red! Average: *looks at his arms* So I am. Weird... Prince whacks Fancy AltiGhido Fancy AltiGhido: Oh my, how rude. Fancy AltiGhido stomps on Prince, causing him to flash between his imitation and real form. MG Mk-2 then fires his Plasma Grenade at the heads of AltiGhido, who falls over and explodes. Uria records the group's battle data on his tablet. Legacy: *runs over to Hentai* Babe, are you alright? Hentai: Oh... Legacy... You're looking... really nice~ MG Mk-2: *lands on the ground* Wtf Legacy: *blushes* Thanks... Hentai: I mean it, babe, you are super hot. Mmmmm... I like that~. Legacy: Thanks... Again... *looks behind himself and sees an AltiBirdon shooting flame streams at his back* Oh SHIT! YOU WERE BEING LITERAL! MG Mk-2 shoots the thing in the head, before Legacy decapitates the AltiBirdon with a Legacy Slash. Magnus: *reads Tetra's mind* Honey... something's wrong with you... Tetra: I feel weird indeed. I feel like punching out my stress. Lightning: ... Mom? Dad? I think I know what's going on... MG Mk-2: I feel like punching my eyes out...again Renius appears Lightning: Renius! SFAWK: WOAH! What random results! My victory is closer than ever now! WOAHWOAHWOAHWOAHWOAHWOAH Tetra: YOU! Legacy: You sure you're alright Hentai? Hentai: Like, who's this loser? Legacy: Renius? Renius: why did i bother..... Legacy: You know him! He's your friend! Hentai: He's ruining our mood... SSZ: Oh dear... Snowy: What the? SSZ: Do I need to shove you two in a pocket dimension for a while? MG Mk-2: Please do... Lightning: ^ Ultraman Plasma appears MG Mk-2: Oh hi Plasma Lightning: Can anybody help my parents? The group becomes aware of a strange aching in their skulls, although Magnus is unaffected. Tetra: Eeeeeeeee! Legacy: Ow! What the hell is that! Lightning: OOF. The vision of the affected Ultras starts to swirl. MG Mk-2: What's wrong? SSZ: Meh, just feels like a buzz to me. Things are becoming slightly blurry.... Legacy: Wooaah...this is weird... Renius: Agreed. Flame: If I wasn't an Ultra I'd hurl! SFAWK: WOAHWOAHWOAHWOAHWOAH. Lightning: MY EYES ARE PUZZLE PIECES! Plasma: I can't see anything Legacy: Welcome to the club! Magnus: What's happening to you lot... MG Mk-2: *looks very confused* Hey SSZ!!! What's going on? SSZ: It seems this dimension is affecting us....I have a plan! SFAWK: This dimension was created from my will! It was not designed for beings like you! Even if you defeat me, the nature of this realm will seal your fate! You will become perfect! LIKE ME! SSZ: *forces all the Ultras into the Shining Shining Field* Not today sucker! Lightning: Ughhhhhhh... need... milk... Tetra: Damn! I was looking forward to punching his face in. MechaGodzilla Mk-1 pops out of his capsule MG: Hi gu- where are we? Something starts to go wrong with the field as it turns a sickly green. SSZ: Oh hell! Sect: Get us out of here! SSZ: On it! SFAWK: Behold the light of Shiny! SSZ teleports the bunch to another dimension. SFAWK corrupts this dimension too and SSZ takes the group out of it and this repeats for eternity. SFAWK: There is nowhere you can run! All belongs to WOAH! Prince whacks SFAWK, distracting him, thus finally ending the infinite loop. SSZ then teleports everyone away. MG Mk-2 and MG combine into Super Mechagodzilla Mk-1. Plasma starts whistling his own theme as the group exit onto an unknown planet. Tetra punches the ground, while Magnus telepathically scans the planet. Hentai: Wow, this place is hot. Almost as hot as you, babe~. Tetra: I'm taken. Legacy blushes so much his face becomes red SSZ to Legacy and Hentai: I would seriously do that pocket dimension thing if I wasn't concerned about the safety of you two! SMG Mk-1: When are we gonna fight a kaiju!!!??? Tetra: ^ Plasma: Idk As if to answer their demands, a tear opens. Shiny Alien WOAH and Fancy WOAHlactron emerge. SMG Mk-1: yay! Snowy: What. SSZ: *blasts both into oblivion out of sheer annoyance* Get the hell out you freaks! Tetra: REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE *tackles SSZ to the ground* WHY U NO LET FIGHTS HAPPEN! Magnus: HOneY SToP Zeperion tries to calm Tetra The pieces of the two WOAHs reform. Tetra: Oh they're back. Nice. Shiny Alien WOAH: WOAH! Tetra punches SAW, but he goes intangible. Magnus uses his abilities to force Alien WOAH to become tangible, before SMG Mk-1 shoots SAW in the head. Junior appears, holding his miniguns. SSZ: This shit is getting annoying.. Junior: Is something the matter? Woahlactron whacks Junior with its claw. SSZ: *purifies Tetra to get her out of her rage* There.. Tetra: I'm better... still need to punch things. *punches Woahlactron* SMG Mk-1 does a Swallow Kick on WOAHlactron. SAW teleports to Legacy and Hentai, but Magnus telekinetically throws SAW around before it can do anything. Fancy WOAHlactron fires its heat ray at Legacy and Hentai. Plasma shoots WOAHlactron, while Prince pulls it back by it's "head tail". SAW tries to restrain Legacy and Hentai with its Beam Bind, but Tetra punches the beams out of existence (THOT PATROL YOU'RE UNDER ARREST) and tackles SAW to the ground. Prime: This is just getting weird, annoying, and insane... Snowy: As it should, right? Woahlactron grabs Snowy and slams him into Plasma. Plasma: AAAHHH!!! Zeperion: Snowy! Plasma! Snowy: I'm okay... SMG Mk-1: *uppercuts Fancy WOAHlactron, exploding it* Yay! Magnus: *telekinetically picks up and restrains Alien WOAH* Finish him. Sect: Very well Snowy takes his position next to Zeperion. They use their Double Shower Attack, in conjunction with Sect using his beam. Finally, Tetra gets Magnus' knuckle and finishes SAW with a punch. Suddenly, a cross-shaped cutter appears and destroys SAW's remains. Sect: The hell? Another Ultra lands near the group. Zora: Apologies for the delay. Junior: Ey Zora! SMG Mk-1: Oh look another OrbGeed. SSZ: Zora? Did we even call you? Zora: You didn't? SSZ: No... Nerf: I didn't either! Below Average: Same Zora: Hmmm... how strange. Uria: Hey, what can you do? Junior: Basically he can make fusions of other Fan Ultras Plasma crosses his arms and mumbles to himself Everyone's visions starts to swirl again. Hentai: Pretty colours... Uria: MY EYES Tetra: MAKE IT STOP SMG Mk-1: I'm perfectly fine, so what are you guys talking about? SFAWK: Did you really think you can escape? Legacy: Pretty....and trippy....... Neo Hedorah suddenly appears Neo Hedorah: Woah man....this is one crazy high... The landscapes falls apart like paper, revealing that the group are still in the ShiningFancyAltiWOAHverse. SSZ: What the hell? Bullshit! SFAWK: In this realm, your fates are decided by me! SSZ: How did they stop my teleportation! SMG Mk-1: Idk SFAWK: I didn't! SSZ: I know what to do guys! Legacy: What? SSZ: Kill this asshole! SMG Mk-1: YEAH!!! SSZ fires a Shining Shining Wide Zero Shot at SFAWK, only to realize it is a hologram SFAWK: Fancy Shiny Tilt! Come forth and take your pleasure! Uria: Tilt... Alien Tilt? Fancy Shiny Tilt emerges. Fancy Shiny Tilt: Hi guys! Uria: Ohgodno *runs away* Hentai: Hey~ Plasma: Wut Zora: What is that? Fancy Shiny Tilt: Prepare to lose contr-WHAT? Magnus telekinetically holds FST in the air again. Tetra, still armed with the Ultra Knuckle, delivers a punch combo to FST Tetra: I'm getting used to this! FST: Not so fast... Tilt fired energy beams at Tetra and Magnus, switching them up again, but leaving the bodies with their proper mentalities. He is then tackled and beaten to death by Tetra in Magnus' body. As if this RP wasn't confusing enough. Tetra-Magnus: ... Magnus-Tetra: Oh, sorry Hentai: Legacy, this place is boring~ Let's go somewhere a bit more... private~ Legacy: Ok...where do you want to go? - oooooh... Zora: *splits the two apart* If you wouldn't mind... Legacy: Wha...wha....what do you have in mind....DAMMIT ZORA YOU COCKBLOCK Magnus-Tetra: OKAY, THIS HAS GONE TOO FAR!!! In a fit of rage, Magnus-Tetra rips space-time apart and frees everyone from SFAWK's world and into the Land of Parodies. Literally Everyone: 0_0 Magnus-Tetra: You're welcome! SFAWK: Curses! My plan is falling apart at the seams! I have no choice! I must summon... the others. Snowy: yawn A massive tear appears above the Land of Parodies. Prime: NOT AGAIN From the portal, various villains of different allegiances emerge. Onyx: HI GUYS Prime: Oh... sheet Crisis: I have returned! Neo Hedorah: Heeeey guuuuys, did u miiiiissssss meeeeee????? OOF King: OOF WOAH Whow: WHOAWH! An army of Fancy, Shiny, Alti and WOAH Beasts surround the heroes. SFAWK himself appears. SSZ: About damn time! SFAWK: Well, Ultramen! Are you afraid now? Neo Xenon appears Neo Xenon: Don't worry guys! I'll free you from SFAWK's wor- wait this is the Land of Parodies... Magnus-Tetra: Yeah... I already took care of that... Neo Xenon: HOW DID YOU?!?! Nevermind... Anyway, I guess I'll help you all take this idiot down... *creates numerous copies of himself to fight the kaiju armies* I hope you don't mind some assistance Magnus-Tetra: I'm gonna punch your face! Neo Xenon: 0_- Magnus-Tetra: I meant his face, not yours! Lightning: TYPOMONS STRIKES AGAIN Typomons watches from the background, but is then killed by Nerf. SFAWK: Attack, my army! Legacy: Dude, you have more annoyed us than frightened us! Nerf: You haven't even scared me! ME! Evil Nerf appears. Nerf: Oh no... Evil Nerf: Yes! IT IS I *sends out Dark Zagi, Hyper Zetton, and Tyrant* Magnus-Tetra punches Dark Zagi once, killing him. Below Average kills the rest with his Ultra Beam. Prime: Villain decay at its finest right here... Nerf: Why can you only summon nerfed Kaiju again? Evil Nerf: SILENCE! I AM THE MASTER OF VILLAIN DECAY! An average Zetton, Astro, Ecchi and Anathema Zero appear at Evil Nerf's sides. Evil Nerf: YOU HAVE ALREADY FACED MY MASTER ONCE, YOU YOU FACE ME! Nerf transforms into Neo Nerf and blasts Evil Nerf away Hentai: Hey, sis~ Ecchi: So sister, are you finally ready to share? Legacy: She's not into that kind of thing Ecchi! Hentai: I'm open to the idea... Legacy: WHAT? It just occurred to me this may have been a terrible idea... Astro: *Ahem*... Legacy: Oh shit... Astro: Hahaha! Your reactions to my appearance are always a delight... The two girls giggle naughtily. Khan X appears Khan X: Eye Do See Chaps Tetra-Magnus telekinetically lifts Khan X into the air, somehow sending him flying Khan X: WAHOOHOOHOOHOOEY Uria watches the group fight before disappearing in flame particles Astro: Wow...even I must say....apologies for the demeanor of my allies... Zora tackles Astro. Zora: I have this one! You handle the girls. Zetton attacks Average Average: Zetton! I should have known! Prime and Zeperion gets attacked from behind by Cacyus and Hadeous Snowy: YOU TWO! Zora beats on Astro. Legacy flies over to Echhi and Hentai. Lightning and Onyx get in a slapfight WOAH Whow, Neo Hedorah, OOF King and Ultraman Crisis are killed by Magnus-Tetra and Tetra-Magnus The Neo Xenon Copy Army take out numerous Kaiju. Cacyus and Hadeous takes Prime and Zeperion hostage. Snowy: Z! PRIME! *flies off after the Dark Giants* Meanwhile, Anathema Zero charges at SSZ and the two lock in a duel. SSZ: You again! Anathema Zero: Why yes, and upgraded since our last encounter! SSZ: Oh great... Onyx: It seems he gets enhanced every time, doesn't it? Lightning: Shut up and fight me! Lightning and Onyx continue their slapfight. Anathema Zero: You have no idea what is coming! SSZ and AZ continue to duel Meanwhile, Astro is knocked back by the Zora Shot Astro: Impressive....quite impressive, still, not enough... Zora: Who are you? Astro: Me? Oh I'm just Legacy's waking nightmare....and since you seem to be a friend of his, I'm going to enjoy hurting you.... Astro charges Zora and hits him with a barrage of attacks. Zora blocks as best as he can, but is ultimately thrown back. Zora: Whatever you plan to do, I will stop it! Astro: You cannot stop my plan! You're actually helping it! Zora: What? Astro: Legacy's misery is so much sweeter when his allies are in danger... Imagine what it'd be like for you to DIE in front of him! Zora: You underestimate his strength - and mine! Combo Up! Ultraman Zora: Legacy Praetorian! Astro: Cute... *summons his Castrium Blade* Shall we then? Zora: *steps into a fighting stance* We shall. Uria suddenly comes back out of nowhere Uria: Sorry guys, I was busy doing something. Suddenly, Alien Tilt Vahta appears through a portal Vahta: What's going on OH MY GOODNESS! Uria fires a Searing Shot at Vahta Vahta: WHAT WAS THAT FOR? I WAS GOING TO HELP! Uria: I don’t trust any Alien Tilts... Vahta: Well, I reformed after Lightning held my body hostage... I've heard another Tilt messed with some of your friends, can I fix them? Uria: Actually, it was a Ghidorah that swapped their personalities but you can try. Vahta: Alright Using his interlinked killswitch, Vahta returns Magnus and Tetra to their normal bodies, although their personalities are still changed by the Guardian's Hope. Tetra: Aww... now I have to be weak again. Khan X finally lands, but Uria summons his Searing Blade before slashing at Khan X, killing the useless abomination. Lightning transforms into McQueen form because reasons. Uria goes to help Lightning. Vahta leaves while Uria is distracted. Uria: Hey Lightning, you alright? Lightning: Doing alright. Uria does a fiery punch on Onyx, while Magnus gets his Ultra Knuckle and punches Onyx as well. Onyx is sent flying by the punch combo Junior tells Lightning, Magnus and Tetra something, and they go into an alley. Hentai and Ecchi push Legacy to the ground. Legacy: Oh no....OhnoOhnoOhnoOhnoOhnoOhnoOhnoOhnoOhnoOhno Zora charges at Astro, who blocks his efforts with a barrier Astro: My my, aren't you a creative one with the attacks? Zora: *struggles, then shatters the barrier using Gamma's Power Type's strength* You're one to talk. Astro teleports. Zora looks around for his foe, until Astro reappears behind him and delivers a swift chop to the back of the neck Zora: Argh! Astro: Imbecile. I was hoping for a challenge. At least I know how to use my abilities. *teleports again, reappearing in front of Zora and kicking him* And don't rely on simple brute strength... Zora: I can rely on many things. Astro: *blasts Zora with his beam* Apparently not on your survival... Zora: No, I mean like teamwork. Astro: Eh? Zora splits apart into multiple copies. Astro: Cute... *teleports again* Zora: You have nothing but darkness. Astro continually takes down the copies one by one, using his beam, teleporting away with each blow. With the copies destroyed, he grabs Zora by the throat. Zora grasps at Astro's hands. Astro: The darkness lends me many abilities, and makes me far stronger than your pathetic light allows for you to be... *still clenched on Zora's throat, fires a blast from his hand* Zora: But it doesn't give you one thing... *secretly sends out an Ultra Sign to Junior and Lightning* Back in the alley... Junior: And done! The Opposite Ray is complete! Lightning: Finally... Junior shoots Lightning's parents with the ray, un-Guardian's-Hoping them. They finally notice the Ultra Sign. Junior: Ah! Back with Zora and Astro... Astro: You hero types just love to keep TALKING! Give me one reason not to form my blade and slice off your head right this instant! It'd certainly be enjoyable- Zora: Them. Junior, Lightning, Tetra and Magnus run back into the fight to face Astro and Onyx, who has made it back to the scene Astro: I thought you all were occupied... Suddenly two beams blast Astro back Sect: But we aren't! Flame: Yeah! Lightning: And now we aren't either! Astro gets back up, weakened from Sect and Flame's attack. Zora: Thank you. Astro: Well well well, Legacy's backup crew...out of all his allies you were always the best figh- Zora: Gammacium Ray! Astro: AGGH The beam pushes Astro away, slamming him into the battlefield below, but he teleports behind Sect and Flame and slashes at them with two Castrium Blades. Sect blocks with his own sword, while Flame knocks him back with a burst of energy. Zora throws a pair of Gammacium Cutters, shattering Astro's blades. Astro: This battle is a loss....shame, I thought this alliance would work out....oh well, seems Legacy is suffering enough already... *disappears* SFAWK: No... My army... my dream! Junior: *notices SFAWK* Aha! Junior fires the Opposite Ray and hits SFAWK with it, turning SFAWK into Dull Bastard Other OOF Prince! DBOOP: OOF! What just happened? My shininess... fanciness... Altiness... WOAHness... Kingness... IT'S ALL GONE! Magnus: And so is our big mix-up. Junior: You can blame my Opposite Ray for that! Neo Xenon: Actually I removed all that stuff to just to see what would happen. Junior: Oh. Tetra: Let's finish you. Meanwhile, Ecchi and Hentai crawl atop Legacy. Legacy: SOMEONE HELP ME Hentai: Just accept it~ Ecchi: Don't worry... We'll be gentle~ We'll be gentle~ Hentai: Huh? Legacy: This is DEFINITELY NOT CONSENSUAL Junior uses the Opposite Ray to try and put Hentai back to normal. The beam hits Hentai, Ecchi AND Legacy because Cdr wants to see what happens. Hentai: Huh? What am I doing? Legacy: No idea, but I'm into it... Ecchi: W-What's going on? The sisters look down at Legacy and blush hard. Hentai and Ecchi: EEP! Both girls fall off of Legacy, embarrassed. Legacy: I feel.....better.... So uhhh... All of you will speak of this to no one... Junior: OH COME ON! Sect: *facepalms* Someone move Hentai out of the way and hit them again! Lightning: Junior... would you mind if I asked you to leave Ecchi the way she is Uria moves Hentai away. Junior fires the Opposite Ray at Legacy, as well as Average, putting them both back to normal. Junior: It all worked perfectly! I'm a genius! *the Opposite Ray breaks* Frown. Uria: *suddenly gets a call in his head* Sh*t. Sorry guys, got to go! *disappears into flame particles* Zora sets to work destroying the remaining kaiju, but Neo Xenon kills all of them with a thought. Neo Xenon: There. Ecchi looks at Neo Xenon with admiration. Neo Xenon: Oh no... I am not getting thrown into one of these ships... DBOOP: No! Come back, you cowards! Neo Xenon: Oh right, him. The Lightning family, Junior, Snowy and the Tiga siblings grab DBOOP and restrain him. DBOOP stares at the heroes angrily until Neo Xenon obliterates him with his beam. DBOOP: You- OOOOOOOOOOOOOOF! *explodes* SSZ: Wow, he was so annoying you put actual effort into killing him! Neo Xenon: Indeed... Bye... *teleports away before Ecchi can make more moves, his copies also dissipating* Ecchi: No, wait! *runs after Neo Xenon but trips, hitting her head* Ow... Zora: That was both the strangest and easiest battle I've had. Onyx: You haven't seen the last of me. *teleports away* Snowy and Zeperion: That's fine by us. Snowy: Umm... Can I finish my pasta? Zeperion: Yes... Legacy: Wait, when was pasta ever involved in this? Snowy: I never got to finish my food at the restaurant! Slender Ultraman: Did someone say...PASTA! Perhaps, CREEPY PA- *is killed by SSZ* Zora: If that's all, I need to head back. There's something I still need to take care of. Ecchi: *looks up and sees Lightning* Oh~ Lightning: OH HELL NO! Prime: Oh dear Ecchi: Hello again, big boy... Renius: well i missed out on a lot of stuff. Lightning rockets off at Ludicrous Speeds. Ecchi chases after him. Magnus and Tetra: Son, wait up! *they give chase* Prime: There goes them Hentai: Should we help him? Legacy: Nah, he'll be fine. *grabs Hentai* Besides, I still owe you an anniversary gift.. Hentai: Oh? Legacy kisses Hentai even tho they do not have lips SSZ: Nice one dude! Hentai sighs into the kiss. Legacy: Hey SSZ, a more, private venue for me and the lady? SSZ: Onnit *teleports them to a pocket dimension cuz yeah* Snowy gets back to the restaurant Snowy: Um... is my pasta still here? Zeperion hands Snowy his Pasta, which he finishes. Snowy: Z, want to help me finish? Zeperion: Sure. They finish the pasta together and with the last strand of pasta they almost pull a Lady and the Tramp, only for a tiny Gigan to appear and slice the string to end this cliche. Snowy: Well then. The two suck up their pasta, get up and leave. Real-life Furno for once is glad he missed an RP. Junior: Two bonds have been strengthened on this day... Prime: Uh... Ultrasaur suddenly bursts into the cafe. Ultrasaur: DAMN IT AM I LATE? THE END Astro, Evil Nerf, and Anathema Zero, the latter two being defeated offscreen along with Average Zetton, appear in a strange location. It appears to be a massive base located inside a place not seen by the heroes long ago... The Malicious Daoverse. Onyx is already there waiting for them. Onyx: What took you so long? Astro: This putrid dimension is not exactly the easiest to travel to... Onyx: I just got my teleportation interrupted and ended up here... Evil Nerf: I like it! Onyx: So do I Average: You would... Onyx: LIGHT ULTRA! Onyx punches Average, only for him to turn into Astro and catch his hand. Astro: Give me one reason not to blast you Onyx! Onyx: I-I thought you were Average! It's not my fault Cdr made a typo! Typomons watches from the background, smiling evilly. ???: ENOUGH BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL! Anathema Zero: Master, our enemies are as strong as they have always been, and appear to have even more allies. However, your newest minion managed to cause them some trouble, and they still have no idea what is coming. Cacyus returns with a tablet in his hand ???: I recruited you, and hopefully others, to my cause because of your connection to my enemies... And after the loss of the late Chimera of 4, I am in dear need of generals. Competent ones at that. The more you idiots bicker among yourselves, the more you steep to the level of that idiotic Kaiju.....I was a fool to bestow the powers of Cringe Magic upon him... just as I was a fool to believe a WOAH King could be a competent villain. Zettolotl: ZETTON! ???: Ah, I see some of the others I contacted have become to arrive. Cacyus: Hey Master, I got the information and data about heroes' techniques and attacks. ???: Well done Cacyus, this shall prove useful. It appears you're better at this then the one whom I assumed would be skilled at getting into an enemy's head.. Astro scoffs Ecchi: Hmmm... Not my sort of gathering, but I'll try anything once. Astro: My abilities have yet to be properly utilized with your other minions occupying MY enemies... ???: I care only for your personal vendettas as long as they further my goals. Next time, I expect results Shadus and Adrax walk into the room/area. ??? turns his attention to Ecchi and the arrivals ???: New arrivals, excellent. And hello Ecchi, I'm surprised you returned.......I had expected you to be in Parody Garrison custody by now... Ecchi: Heh... As if they'd want me back. ???: I meant in their Space Prison, but whatever you think would happen. Onyx: Whatever. Lightning and, if he shows up, Mebius are mine. Do what you want with the others. Astro: Very well Onyx. I have Legacy and the pests he calls allies to attend to. And this lover of his.....will be interesting to exploit... Adrax: Are there any new fusions i can use, master? ???: Do not beg me for upgrades Adrax. I shall provide them when they are needed. Adrax: I was just making sure. ???: Furthermore, if you live up to your reputation, you should not need such trinkets. Otherwise, what reason have I hiring you... But enough of that for now. Soon, my revenge will begin, and they will have no IDEA what is coming... The Robot Super Powered and Robot One Kick Leo just stand there. ???: I shall strike back with a thousand times more the force I have sent before.... And you, my generals, shall lead this charge! Hadeous watches silently ???: And soon, the Omniverse ITSELF.. Zettolotl cowers in fear at the sight of his creator. The figure steps out of shadow, revealing an oddly colored Sadfish Daofish: Shall feel the terror of Daofish! Screen fades to black... Onyx: mph... heh... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH Screen lights up again. Onyx: SADFISH? S A D F I S H ? YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME! I CAME HERE TO WORK FOR A FAKE RUMORED POKEMON? I'LL LET MYSELF OUT! Onyx turns to walk out the door, when another figure grips his shoulder tightly. Ultrasaur Shadow: You will sit. Onyx: Let me go, edgy dark clone 38925679362159046736. Daofish: ONYX! Onyx: heh. Yes, Sadfish? Anathema Zero: Shall I.....obliterate him? Daofish: Patience my weapon....and you Onyx, mind your manners. Do not forget who your new master is. Onyx: Master? Yeah, I think I've made it clear that I'm not following some Pokemon's orders. Anathema Zero: *points his Calibur towards Onyx* Master, may I please KILL him... Daofish: Patience. Unfortunately, he's my greatest counter to Lightning. He knows him. It's like I said, your personal goals are only allowed as long as they coincide with mine... Onyx: And pigs are allowed to wear green ribbons on their tails on Sundays! Astro: Now you've done it moron. Planning on making this situation any WORSE for yourself? Onyx: I could say the same to you, Chaos Recolor... And worse? I'll show you worse. Onyx simply teleports away. Daofish: Track that talkative moron down and eliminate him. All of you. Anathema Zero: As your command, master... THE TRUE END Characters MoarCrossovers * Ultrawoman Hentai * Shiny Fancy Alti WOAH King * AltiGudon ** Normal ** AltiAlti * AltiGhido ** Fancy * Shiny Alien WOAH * Fancy WOAHlactron * Ultraman Zora ** Normal ** Legacy Praetorian * Fancy Shiny Tilt * Shiny Fancy Alti WOAH Army * Ultrawoman Ecchi * Ultrasaur * Zettolotl * Robot Super Powered * Ultrasaur Shadow KitsuneSoldier * OOF King * One Kick Leo * Saltmons ** Normal (mentioned) ** Maga-Saltmons * Meta Kit * Snowy * Ultraman Lightning ** Normal ** McQueen * Ultrawoman Tetra * Ultraman Magnus * Ultraman Junior * Ultraman Onyx * Ultraman Crisis * WOAH Whow * Typomons * Khan X * Alien Tilt Vahta * Robot One Kick Leo RdcTohoKingdom * Contentman * Ultraman Legacy * Meta Cdr * Shining Shining Zero * Ultraman Flame * Ultraman Sect * Ultraman Nerf ** Normal ** Neo * Ultraman Average ** Normal ** Above Average ** Below Average * AltiBirdon * Neo Hedorah * Ultraman Neo Xenon * Evil Ultraman Nerf * Dark Zagi * Hyper Zetton * Tyrant * Zetton * Ultraman Astro * Anathema Zero * Tiny Gigan * Daofish BigD2003 * Ultraman Prime * Ultrawoman Zeperion * Ultraman Uria * Cacyus * Hadeous Ultraman Plasma * Mechagodzilla Mk-2 ** Garuda ** Naga ** Gundalva * Ultraman Plasma * Mechagodzilla * Super MechaGodzilla Mk-1 Emgaltan * Ultraman Prince FlurrTheGamerMixel * Ultraman Renius * Adrax * Ultraman Shadus Kill Count * One Kick Leo: OOF King (Later undone) * Shining Shining Zero: Maga-Saltmons, AltiAltiGudon, Two AltiGudons, Shiny Alien WOAH (Later undone), Fancy WOAHlactron (Later undone) * MechaGodzilla Mk-2: Fancy AltiGhido * Ultraman Legacy: AltiBirdon * Super MechaGodzilla Mk1: Fancy WOAHlactron * Ultraman Zora: Shiny Alien WOAH * Ultrawoman Tetra: Fancy Shiny Tilt, Dark Zagi, the Shiny Fancy Alti WOAHverse dimension itself (somehow), WOAH Whow (Shared), Neo Hedorah (Shared), OOF King (Shared), Ultraman Crisis (Shared) * Ultraman Nerf: Typomons (Later undone) * Ultraman Average: Hyper Zetton, Tyrant * Ultraman Magnus: WOAH Whow (Shared), Neo Hedorah (Shared), OOF King (Shared), Ultraman Crisis (Shared) * Ultraman Neo Xenon: Shiny Fancy Alti WOAH Army * Ultraman Uria: Khan X * Tiny Gigan: A semi-cringy forced ship tease Category:Ultras' Bizarre Adventure Category:Roleplays Category:MoarCrossovers Category:KitsuneSoldier Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:BigD2003 Category:Ultraman Plasma Category:Emgaltan Category:Flurrthegamermixel